


Hearts Stay

by MaxxMedia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe Homestuck, Homestuck AU, Homestuck References, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxMedia/pseuds/MaxxMedia
Summary: Heavily inspired by Homestuck, Hearts Stay is an original(ish) story about Four teens getting sucked into an online rpg game.





	Hearts Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423572) by Andrew Hussie. 



A human boy, about 5’4”, sits in his bedroom, kicking his feet. He has black hair and dark skin, wearing a shirt with a guitar on it.

What do you think this boy’s name should be?

[Ceiling Donkey]

He shakes his head. That’s not his name!

[Nash Mishra]

Your name is Nash. You have a great taste for music, specifically country. You own many stringed instruments of different genres, such as the banjo, ukulele, guitar, base, and the like. You have your window open, due to the fact that your air conditioner is broken. The cool October breeze blows in, making some of your sheet music fly around. You don’t actually know how to play guitar, but you like to seem cool around your friends. Your palhandle is sarcasticGuitarist. You have no idea what pesterchum is! You only know of badgerpal, a chatting site for people with similar interests and ideals.

You hear a spam of notification noises! Maybe you should check your computer.

\-- mysticMarine [MM] began badgering sarcasticGuitarist [SG] at 05:43 --

MM: Nash!

MM: Nash!

MM: Nash!

MM: Nash!

MM: Has your package came in yet???

SG: Not that I know of. Why are you so excited for it?

MM: because! the squad can play together! it’ll be fun!!! there’s muuuusicccc!!

SG: It’s just a game Lucy.

MM: ur so boring!!! lets acutally have fun for once, pleaaaase?

MM: oops, actually*

SG: I’ll go talk to dad and see if it’s in yet. I doubt it though.

\-- sarcasticGuitarist stopped badgering mysticMarine at 05:44 --

 

You hop off of your bed, and stretch. You look around your room and notice your many posters, mainly of musicians and movies. You look outside your window, and see that there aren't any cars parked in your driveway. You pick up your phone, so that if your friends badger you, you can still respond. Speaking of getting badgered...

 

\-- riddledAcid began badgering sarcasticGuitarist at 05:52 --

RA: --> hey kid <\--

SG: Oh glorb, not one of you guys again.

RA: --> thank2. <\--

RA: --> li2ten, kid. thi2 i2 where your adventure begin2. <\--

RA: --> i probably won't hear from you again, but you'll hear from me. <\--

SG: What the hell does that mean?

RA: --> in my world, we travel acro22 time and 2pace. thi2 i2 the la2t time we will 2peak, but it will al2o be the fir2t. <\--

SG: ...Riiiiight.

RA: --> 2imple-minded human2 will never fully gra2p the concept2 behind our world. <\--

SG: Okay, well, I'm going to go now.

\-- sarcasticGuitarist blocked riddledAcid at 6:01 -- 

 

You stuff your phone in your pocket, and set off through your home, not exactly knowing what you were about to get yourself into.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I just wanna make sure i have everything right! :D


End file.
